


Clarrey

by viceindustrious



Category: Robin Hood (2010)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes do as they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarrey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day ten of the adventchallenge.Prompt: Mulled Wine.

Princes do as they please.

John does not drink too much at the feast, the hot, sweet taste of spice and honey addling his senses, because that is how much he _chooses_ to drink. Kings are nigh infallible and given his brother's lust for battle, he may one day very well be king.

His skin feels seeped in grains of paradise, burning when Godfrey's gaze falls there, smiling at him in a manner that no man should rightly dare to smile at the second in line to the throne of England.

Godfrey can be called to court or sent away at John's whim. It is his choice to have him here, his desire to allow that hand, intimate on the back of his neck or for Godfrey's lips to brush against his ear as he whispers something amusing about the Bishop of Winchester.

None of these things quell the low glow of fear in his stomach, fluttering from ember to flame when Godfrey holds him up against the hard, smooth stone of his bedroom wall and fucks him like a beast. His thighs tremble, hooked around Godfrey's waist. The fear is like galingale, incensing and heady, the taste of wine still thick on the back of his tongue along with the unspoken command that lies there ready and quivering.

Godfrey is his animal and if John commands that he stop, he will. He _will._

“Godf-” John begins.

And Godfrey silences him with a kiss.


End file.
